Le Trésor de Barbe Verte
The Treasure of Green Beard (Le Trésor de Barbe Verte) is the fourth episode aired and the seventh to be produced, starting a trend of airing the episodes out of order. Plot Pirata dives up a map in bottle that gives the location to the treasure of Green Beard. They have to overcome many difficulties to reach it. Character list *Pink Skull crew *Seaplane crew *Barbe Verte/Green Beard *Dolphins *Jellyfish *Monkeys Summary While Weboo and Roberto play cards, Pirata and Capitano are enjoying a dip in the water with some dolphins. Pirate spots a bottled message on the bottom, which contains a treasure map with the emblem of Green Beard. Roberto pulls out the Book of Pirata Legends to read to everyone about Green Beard's treasure: a magnificent sabre. Hearing that, the crew sets sail for the island. While Roberto serves his cookies for everyone to eat at the trip, the ship hits a dead calm and to advance further, Weboo (rather enjoying the swim) and two dolphins pull the ship to its destination. As they arrive to strange purple water surrounding the island, Capitano informs them that it will be dangerous to steer their ship through the riff, making it impossible to come ashore directly at the island. Still, as their helm Pirata does not want to give up easily, and so her crew struggles to guide her through a dangerous maze of rocks while she steers the ship. Their attempt is put to a halt as they run onto ground shortly before the shore. They pull up a bucket full of the purple water and discover it is full of tiny jellyfish, who are - according to Roberto - highly hazardous to touch. This leaves swimming to the island out of the option, and Pirata, Capitano and the Piratoiles jump from rock to rock instead, while Weboo and Roberto watch the ship and resume their card game with eachother. At the island, they want to start digging for the treasure, but are disturbed by a legion of monkeys that find it hilarious to bonk the diggers into the head with their coconuts. Meanwhile, Roberto and Weboo are so immersed into their card game that they fail to notice the ship is drifting away. Capitano and the Piratoiles create a diversion by calling attention to themselves while Pirata continues digging for the treasure. Capitano notices that the monkeys are pleased when he catches the ball and throws it back at them, and it develops into a game of catch. Pirata meanwhile found the treasure chest and they go back to the shore - but the ship has drifted far away already. With the coconuts and some leaves, they built a quick raft and depart. However, the raft falls apart bit by bit. Luckily, Weboo and Roberto notice, and Weboo saves them, paddling to the raft in a large bucket. Weboo is gifted the sabre of Green Beard, the treasure they obtained, by Pirata, and everyone cheers him on as the episode ends. Notes *The original title of this episode was "Le Sabre de Barbe Verte". *Weboo uses several kinds of floaties while in the water. Gallery Storyboard Ttogb storyboard scene 78.png Ttogb storyboard scene 112.png Fully Animated LTdBV Cards.png|The card game LTdBV Capitano swimming.png|Capitano feels unsure about jumping into the water LTdBV Pirata underwater.png|Pirata swimming underwater LTdBV Bottle.png|The message in a bottle LTdBV Green Beard.png|The emblem of Green Beard LTdBV Roberto reading.png|Reading from the Book of Pirata Legends LTdBV Roberto.gif LTdBV Roberto's cookies.png|Roberto offering Pirata his cookies LTdBV Weboo all suited up.png|Weboo ready for action LTdBV Weboo joy 1.png|Weboo happily swimming LTdBV Weboo joy 2.png LTdBV Roberto's fear.png|Roberto is afraid of the ship crashing LTdBV jellyfish.png|Hazardous jellyfish LTdBV aye aye.png|Aye Aye, captain! LTdBV Playing cards.png|Weboo and Roberto playing cards again LTdBV monkeys.png|The monkeys from Green Beard's island LTdBV raft.png|Pirata and Capitano trying to stop eachother from falling LTdBV Sabre.png LTdBV gift.png|Weboo receives the sabre as a gift Category:Episodes